


After, After, Glow

by moonjongup (nicrt)



Series: rarepair roulette [4]
Category: NCT (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), WAYV, 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/moonjongup
Summary: The first time they decide to stay in bed until the afternoon, was the first time they said...





	After, After, Glow

How many times has it been?

How many mornings have they roused from deep sleep beside each other, burrowed under the sheets, wound tight around each other, and smelling sweet and musky at the same time? How many nights had been spent coming down from the high that was hot and white, after hours of muffled screaming and desperate pleading? How long has it been since their first meeting, on the world stage in front of a hundred and thousand fans, alongside several other friends and colleagues, under the bright lights and their fandom's keen eye? 

They've both lost count. They've passed the point of caring. They're done with being careful. 

It's why they both lazed around in bed well into the afternoon. It's why they each didn't bother to roll out from under the covers, slip into bathroom for a shower and to redo their makeup, pull on a fresh set of clothes from the closet and then leave. It's why Zhengting is absentmindedly drawing circles across Yukhei's chest with a finger, cheek pressed against the younger's shoulder; it's why Yukhei is currently brushing Zhengting's hair with his hand, arm wrapped around the other's figure. Their phones were on silent. They both have work later in the evening. No one knew where they were. It was just them, in their little getaway home. Another night, another morning. A new afternoon. Another night approaching.

"We're going to be late," Zhengting said, looking up towards him. "Any idea what our excuse might be this time?"

Yukhei made a thoughtful face, tilting his head and humming as he contemplated. Finally he smiled, looking down at Zhengting. "How about...that we were together again last night?"

He expected getting hit on the chest for that, Zhengting always quick to hit him scoldingly whenever he heard something stupid-stupid from Yukhei. But this time, the hit was light, almost half-hearted. It even put a smile on Zhengting's face.

"You know what that would mean if we did that," Zhengting said.

It would mean that the whole world would know that they've been seeing each other. That their friends and family would learn that they've been seeing each other behind their backs. That their respective fanbases could very well rebel against them, the idols they look up to and love. That the two of them...that they would finally...that they would admit...

"Hmmm....nope! No idea!" Yukhei replied, playing dumb. 

Zhengting scoffed, rolling his eyes. He sat up, shifting so that he'd face Yukhei properly. Straddling him, arms on either side of Yukhei's head. Looking down at him with his big brown eyes that were bright, warm, and content. 

"Xuxi," Zhengting said, curt and serious. Despite that, the tips of Zhengting's lips twitched upwards in a smile.

Yukhei shifted too, propping himself up on his forearms. Meeting Zhengting halfway; Yukhei's face now inches away from his own. The shine in his eyes full of excitement and mischief; his lips curled into a sly smirk. 

"Zhengzheng," Yukhei grinned up at him. His voice was soft and fond, despite his playful teasing.

They've spoken of this before. The biggest What-If of their secret life. What if they got together? Like, together-together? It was a thought that's crossed both their minds. Yukhei had been the most vocal and accepting of the idea. Zhengting weighed the risks heavier than the benefits. Yukhei would nod, smile, and kiss Zhengting tenderly still. Sometimes, when the night was young and the moon was alight, Zhengting would wonder out loud. Yukhei would wonder too and they'd talk about all the things they'd do together. And then they'd settled down and settle for 'this is fine'. 'This is better,'. 'This is for the best,'. 

'For now', hung in the air between them when they'd kiss and make love once more.

They stared at each other. They've already memorised the features of each other's faces. The dimples that appeared when Yukhei grinned, eyes as black as a starlit night sky. The crinkles beneath his eyes when Zhengting laughed, smile as bright as the seaside's morning sun. They already knew each other's quirks and habits. Zhengting's little head tilt whenever he wanted something, the high lilt in his voice whenever he laughed. Yukhei's hand quickly covering his mouth whenever he laughed in embarrassment, the sudden pitch in voice whenever he laughed. They already knew the little things that'd make the other moan, squirm, and beg; they already knew the big things that'd make the other cry, scream, and fight. They already knew so much; too much, to be a simple fling. Another night, another morning; gone in the evening. 

They're way past their due.

"If we-," they both start.

"I mean-," they both said.

"Is it-," they both tried.

They stared at each other, long and hard. Into the depths of each other's eyes. Breaths mingling, hearts pounding.

"I love you," they both admitted.

They startled, unexpecting the expected. Then they both smiled and laughed. As if the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders, as if they could finally breathe freely again after being underwater for so long. Yukhei grabbed Zhengting by the cheeks, hands enveloping his face, pulling him down with him; at the same time, Zhengting grabbed Yukhei by the shoulders, chasing after Yukhei as he fell back against the pillows, trying to get closer to the other. They kissed, as passionate and in love as their first time in a Korean hotel room. As sweet and caring as their tenth in the darkness on Zhengting's bed. As desperate and fulfilling as their nineteenth in a closet at Yukhei's workplace.

All of that, and more, in this kiss. 

"Xuxi," Zhengting said, when they pull apart.

"Hmm?" Yukhei hummed, never looking away.

"I love you," Zhengting kissed Yukhei's nose. "I love you," he kissed his forehead. "I love you," he kissed Yukhei's lips.

Yukhei didn't think he'd ever stop smiling now. "I love you too," he said, pulling Zhengting into a hug, wrapping his arms across his back, his legs tangling together with Zhengting's. "God, I love you so much, Zhengzheng."

How many nights have they missed this? How many mornings could they have had? How many more evenings will they have now? How many times do they get to be together and say 'I love you' to each other now?

_As many as we want now_ , they thought.

And when they're late for the red carpet event, they're late together. Before the flashing cameras and public eye, for the whole world to see. And when they're asked, interview after interview, from one friend to another, by fans all over, they glanced at each other.

"Yeah..." they smiled, "we were together again last night."

**Author's Note:**

> _(That the two of them would finally admit, that they'd love each other.)_


End file.
